The boiler room
Informations Renseignements concernant les diverses personnes impliquées Personnage principal : Il travaille pour une compagnie qui s’occupe de trouver des clients potentiels à l’achat de nouveaux électroménagers pour des entreprises. Sa tâche aborde plus particulièrement les clients potentiels à l’achat de balayeuse centrale. Il est aussi responsable d’une douzaine de personnes à sa charge afin de compléter certains appels téléphoniques pour qu’il ait un salaire convenable. Il est du type «vieille école » qui n’apprécie pas se faire déranger par des vendeurs au téléphone. Il est indépendant dans son travail. *«I’m from the old school and there are plenty like me around. » *«My customers are salespeople who buy list of prospects from me and then sell those products or services they don’t have. » *«I run my operation in direct conjunction with a team of salepeople…such as vacuum cleaners, and I am part of the team. » *«So I hire people to do the phoning for me… » *«…I’m still independant … » Employés du personnage principal : Personnes très différentes les unes des autres. Elles viennent de différents milieux et de catégories sociales différentes. Elles sont payées au salaire minimum et ce n’est pas un travail qu’elles convoitent. *«For my employees, it is not very desirable work. » *«…Singles mothers on welfare, students with students loans, people on disability pensions, people in bankkruptcy, and moonlighting wokers of all sorts. » *«…do the phoning for me at minimum wage. » *«My requirement for workers can fluctuate wildly, and my workforce is very transient. » Environnement politique, économique et social Personnage principal : Gagne bien sa vie surtout grâce aux appels qu’il fait faire par ses employés, vend à beaucoup d’entreprises ses listes d’acheteurs potentiels. *«They will pay me for the list of prospects… » *«…I consider a decent income. » Personnages secondaires : Ils sont parfois lâches, ils peuvent également avoir des problèmes d’alcool. Donc, il y a nécessairement des problèmes économiques et sociaux. *«People often don’t show uo for the work. » *«… but they’re drunk… » Histoire qui se déroule probablement dans les années 2000 étant donné la présence de technologies. *«These days, everyone complains about the way telemarketers interfere with their lives. » Type de l’organisation Environnement : Petite entreprise offrant ses services aux magasins de produits ménagers. Il y a plusieurs sous-divisions afin de combler les demandes dans les différents électroménagers. *«…with a team of salespeople who are pushinga particular product… » Procédés : Celle-ci monte des listes d’acheteurs potentiels en les revendant à des chaînes. Lorsqu’ils font des appels, ils rassurent les clients en leur disant qu’ils ne veulent pas leur vendre un produit ou un service. Pour chaque client, ils leur posent quelques questions : leur nom, leur adresse, etc. Ils prennent ensuite des informations concernant leurs différents appareils ménagers et leur marge de crédit. *«I work with sales-people from my area who buy my lists of prospects. » *«I assure them I’m not selling anything and that this survey will only take few minutes.. » *«…All I really want to know is whether they have a built-in vacuum cleaner and whether they have a credit card. » Climat organisationnel : Pour les personnages secondaires : Le climat du groupe n’est pas très confortable. Les clients se sentent souvent dérangés par les appels que les employés du protagoniste font. *«…work environment is not particulary comfortable. » *«What they do is phone people who don’t want to hear from them… » Produits et services : Listes d’acheteurs potentiels revendues aux marchés des électroménagers et des produits ménagers. *«I work with sales-people from my area who buy my lists of prospects. » Modèle d’affaires Opportunités – Centres d’appels La main d’œuvre n’est pas dispendieuse *«…located in parts of the country with an ample supply of cheap labour…» L’industrie est supportée par le gouvernement *«…with a gouvernment willing to install the telecommunications infrastructure necessary to support the industry. » Menaces – The Boiler Room Les gens n’aiment pas se faire importuner par des appels téléphoniques *«…everyone complains about the way telemarketers interfere with their lives. » La population veut interdire le marketing téléphonique *«There have been efforts to curtail this telephone sales activity by legislating rights to privacy. » Forces – The Boiler Room Il n’est pas question de vente lors des appels *«I assure them I’m not selling anything…» Les appels sont courts *«…this survey will only take a few minutes if their time. » Le local n’est pas cher *«We don’t need a storefront location. » Les informations vendues aux vendeurs sont de bonne qualité *«These enhancements to the information on a list of prospects make it a hotter property…» *«…my reputation is made by the quality of the prospects I find. » Faiblesses – The Boiler Room Ce n’est pas facile de trouver un prospect *«It can take a dozen or more calls to find one person who will talk to me. » Ce n’est pas un travail agréable *«For my employees, it is not very desirable work. » *«…the work environment is not particularly comfortable. » L’entreprise ne se souscrit pas aux lois *«…my operation is "off the books" and I pay in cash. » *«If the customer thinks we are from a well-known polling organization or Statistics Canada, well so be it. » Les employés ne sont pas fiables *«People often don’t show up for work. » *«…or they do show up, but they’re drunk. » Il n’y a pas de récompense en lien avec le rendement *«I get rid of the slackers who do very little, but it doesn’t seem to do much to motivate my best employees. » Le patron ne motive pas ses employés suffisamment *«My main motivational strategy is to fire anyone who doesn’t meet the quota. » *«I know they can do better, but I can’t seem to get them to do more than the minimum required to keep their job. » Problèmes Simplification des tâches trop élevée entrainant un taux d’absentéisme élevé et de fortes exigences salariales dans le but de compenser le peu d’attraits que présentent cet emploi (Bertrand, C. 2012) : *«I hire them to come in for a few hours each evening, usually from 5 :00 p.m. to 9 :00 p.m., to make calls. I write a script for them to follow that I feel will give the best results. My telemarketers just si tat a table with a phone, photocopied pages from a phone book, the script, and an information sheet to be filled out on each prospect.» *«People often don’t show up for work.» *«Usually, my operation is ‘’of the books’’, and I pay in cash. This allows me to recruit people who would not otherwise be willing to take the work.» L’Indice du potentiel de motivation (IPM) est faible puisque plusieurs composantes de son équation sont faibles (Schermerhorn, 2010) -Intégralité de la tâche (les employés ne perçoivent pas vraiment de résultats perceptibles à leur travail) : *«For my employees, it is not a very desirable work. What they do is phone people who don’t want to hear from them, try to convince people to answer questions about their household and their finances, and try to prevent these people from hanging up before they get enough information to know if they are ‘’qualified’’ to buy the product.» -Polyvalence faible: *«I write a script for them to follow that I feel will give the best results. My telemarketers just si tat a table with a phone, photocopied pages from a phone book, the script, and an information sheet to be filled out on each prospect.» -Autonomie et rétroaction faibles : *« My main motivational strategy is to fire anyone who doesn’t meet the quota. I monitor the phone calls to see how they’re doing and to validate their report sheets. They learn it doesn’t pay to fake their results. Usually, I pay them cash at the end of each week, and if they want to be paid, they had better to do their job. » Conséquences Les plages horaires fixes de 5 h à 9 h ne permettent pas aux employés de personnaliser et de choisir ce qui leur convient le plus, spécialement dans le cas où cet emploi n’est pas leur emploi à temps plein. C’est pourquoi il fait face à plusieurs retards ou absences de la part de ses employés. *« So here I am with a dozen or so irregular employees. People often don’t show up for work. » La baisse de motivation et de rendement des employés s’explique par la théorie des caractéristiques de l’emploi qui n’est pas respectée. L’autonomie en est un exemple, les employés ne choisissent pas leurs procédures d’approche et sont donc totalement dépendants de leur supérieur. *« I write a script for them to follow that I feel will give the best results. » *« My telemarketers just sit at a table with a phone, photocopied pages from a phone book, the script, and an information sheet to be filled out on each prospect ». La valeur des tâches étant l’importance du poste, sa portée ainsi que l’effet créé sur la société en général sont clairement négligés, ce qui explique également le manque de constance et performance de la part des employés. *« For my employees , it is not a desirable work. What they do is phone people who don’t want to hear from them, … , and try to prevent these people from hanging up before they get enough information… » Le manque de créativité, d’innovation dans la façon de rémunérer les employés peut jouer sur la motivation. Une récompense extrinsèque, la rémunération selon le rendement pourrait inciter ces derniers à être plus performants et assidus dans leurs tâches. *« I get rid of the slackers who do very little, but it doesn’t seem to do much to motivate my best employees. » *« I know they can do better, but I can’t seem to get them to do more than the minimum required to keep their job. »